


Every Part of You

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bondage, Fluff, Gentle Domming, Hand Jobs, M/M, erotic massage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: Jesse's had a rough week. Hanzo wants to remind him of his worth.





	Every Part of You

Sometimes a man needed to be reminded of his worth and his place. After a week of everything going wrong for Jesse - from the cancellation of his favorite film festival (Cowboys Through the Ages), to the teens in his hunting and gun safety course passing notes which included some very unflattering illustrations of their instructor overemphasizing his soft belly - that time had come. And Hanzo would be the one to remind him. 

So when Hanzo invited him to come with to Jesse's favorite pub for a pint or three, he wasn't that surprised when Jesse declined, saying the rain made him just want to stay in for the night. 

Hanzo had accepted the rejection easily, vaguely mentioning that he might stop by later if that was ok and Jesse said “of course, darlin,” like Hanzo knew he would. Once he'd gotten off the phone, Hanzo started packing his overnight bag, tossing in a few new items he thought would be useful. 

This particular plan had been something that had been brewing in Hanzo’s brain for a while, and he'd just been waiting for the right moment. Based on the week Jesse had been having though, he needed it tonight. 

Once he was packed, Hanzo called a cab and had a glass of wine while he waited to quell the nerves that skittered up and down his spine, reminiscing about how he and his cowboy had become acquainted.

Hanzo had first met Jesse at a sharpshooting event - Hanzo had taken top scoring with his bow, and Jesse with his pistol. When the cowboy had playfully invited him out for a drink, who was Hanzo to refuse? He'd always been a sucker for the rough and tumble types anyways, and Jesse’s roguish grin was too much to pass up. One drink turned to two, two into three, and at some point they wound up steaming up the windows of Jesse's pickup with panted breaths and drunken fumbling. 

Months later, they were still involved (“dating” Jesse said, just to make Hanzo blush and scold him for making it sound so juvenile) and now that things had become comfortable, Hanzo was ready to add a little spice to their sex life. 

He reminded himself that this was his idea and his idea alone, when the cab left him in front of Jesse's apartment complex, his grip tightening around the handle of his overnight bag. If it weren't for the rain, Hanzo might have loitered outside a while longer, getting up his nerve, but the weather spurred him onward. 

Jesse was slow to open the door once Hanzo knocked, looking rumpled in plaid flannel pants and a ratty thermal, and clearly surprised to see him. “Didn't expect ya so soon, doll. Come on in.” 

Hanzo slipped inside gratefully, dropping his bag to the floor and turning to hang up his coat and scarf. “I had better things to do than drink alone,” he said, giving Jesse a very pointed look up and down which, much to his gratification, brought a tinge of red to the tips of Jesse's ears. “You, for example,” he added with a sly grin.

Jesse's stammering was endearing but ultimately unhelpful, so Hanzo silenced him with a firm kiss, rising slightly on his toes to do so. For all his embarrassment, Jesse quickly got the message, leaning into the kiss, his beard scraping along Hanzo's jaw. Typically Hanzo would turn things a little rough, biting at lips and shoving his man against the door, but tonight he had a different aim. Sucking gently on Jesse's lower lip, Hanzo groped greedily at his chest. 

“How amenable are you to indulging me tonight?” Hanzo murmured against Jesse's lips. Jesse's hands squeezed at Hanzo's hips, thumbs rubbing into the points of his hipbones. “Whatever you want, sugar.” 

Hanzo stifled a grin, leaning back to look his lover over appraisingly. “Mmh. Good. Go shower and then meet me in your room.” Jesse quirked an eyebrow at the order, but his dick was interested enough to make him pliant. “Yessir, darlin. Make yourself at home.”

Hanzo waited until Jesse disappeared into the ensuite bathroom before getting to work. Soft velcro cuffs were secured to the slats of the headboard, and a slightly larger set waited at the foot of the bed. Bottles of lube and massage oil were placed on the nightstand along with a blindfold, a handful of condoms and a few bottles of water. After that, Hanzo stripped and pulled on a silk yukata, letting his hair down because he knew Jesse liked it loose. 

Waiting for Jesse to finish his shower was nerve wracking, Hanzo's foot jiggling as he waited impatiently, smoothing his hair and his robe every now and then more out of anxiety than any real need to do so.

Finally the water shut off and a few moments later Jesse was stepping through the door, towel wrapped around his waist. He paused, gaze roving over the items Hanzo had assembled, a droplet of water dangling from the tip of his nose before falling to the floor. 

“Oh sugar, what've you been planning?” 

Hanzo rose to his feet mostly gracefully, stealing the towel from Jesse's hips and lifting it to ruffle over his wet hair vigorously. “If you find it agreeable, I would like to blindfold you, tie you to the bed, and take my time pleasuring you until I see fit to let you cum.” It was easier to say such lewd things while Jesse’s face was covered by a towel.

When he drew the towel away however, the look of surprise and naked desire on Jesse's face eased away the last of Hanzo's anxiety. 

“I. Uh. That sounds….I mean….yes please.” Jesse babbled, getting a chuckle out of Hanzo, who gestured towards the bed. 

“Good. Sit.” 

Once Jesse had taken a seat, Hanzo leaned in, capturing his lips in a slow, sweet kiss that eased tension from McCree's strong frame. As soon as Jesse had relaxed, Hanzo reached for the nearest cuff, drawing it closer. He didn't immediately secure it, opting instead to twine his fingers with Jesse's and trail kisses down his neck, along his shoulder, and down his arm until he could nibble and kiss each fingertip. Only then did he wrap the cuff around Jesse's wrist, securing the velcro and pushing Jesse to lay on his back. 

Straddling his hips, Hanzo did the same to the other arm, slowly laying down his affection from shoulder to fingertips. When he sat up and looked, Jesse's eyes were wide yet hazy, a sort of pleased disbelief dancing over his features. “Han...babe….”

Shushing him with a finger to his lips, Hanzo reached over for the blindfold, holding it up for Jesse to see. “Is…” he swallowed, throat gone thick. “Is this ok?” Jesse's jerky nod spoke volumes, and once his lover’s eyes were safely covered, Hanzo found he didn't feel quite so vulnerable. 

The whimper and squirm he got from Jesse didn't hurt matters either.

Hanzo stroked hands down Jesse’s chest, fingertips digging into the swell of his pecs and raking through the swathe of chest hair. “You are simply stunning,” he hummed thoughtfully, Jesse’s head rolling back and forth as he tugged fruitlessly at his bondage. “Darlin don’t say stuff like that…” he whimpered. Hanzo chuckled, continuing his slow trek down the soft curves of Jesse’s torso, gripping and squeezing at his belly. “Why not? Am I not allowed to appreciate my lover’s body for all it has to offer?”

Jesse turned a spectacular shade of crimson, the color peeking out from beneath the blindfold over his eyes. “Ain’t right ta tease a man like that, Han. We both know I ain’t as fit as you…” Hanzo snorted derisively, planting a trail of gentle kisses around the dip of Jesse’s bellybutton. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he growled, letting Jesse’s half-hard cock rub along the valley between Hanzo’s pecs, squeezing his chest together to give a bit of friction for Jesse to rut into while Hanzo placed kisses along his belly and the gentle slope of his hips down towards his groin. 

“Don’t presume to tell me what I am or am not allowed to enjoy in a man, Jesse McCree,” Hanzo murmured, nipping sharply at the curve of hipbone that met his lips. Strong, capable hands traveled greedily down Jesse’s thighs, nails raking gently as his mouth skirted the line of Jesse’s prick. Jesse tensed and squirmed, almost like he was trying to get away from the tender touches, but Hanzo would have none of it. 

“You are mine to savor, Jesse. Now let me enjoy my treat.”

Jesse gasped as Hanzo’s lips traced the vein along the underside of his thick cock, tongue flicking out and the pads of his fingertips grazing Jesse’s hole. “Hanzo…” Jesse's moan was shaky and choked like he was holding back something gargantuan. 

“I love the way you moan for me.” 

Grabbing the bottle of massage oil, Hanzo poured a generous amount into his palm, warming it with his body heat while Jesse wriggled with uncertainty at the sudden lack of hands on him. He didn't have long to wait however because soon enough Hanzo was drizzling the oil onto his skin, starting at his pecs and working the heels of his palms into the muscle. 

“I love your broad chest,” Hanzo murmured adoringly. “It's so strong...I often think about just biting into the muscle to hear you groan and feel the way it vibrates through you.” Fingers raked through his chest hair, tugging lightly. “And this hair here...so masculine. Very few men in Japan have such thick hair. I find it very attractive.”

Hanzo's fingers scored down the sides of Jesse's ribs, earning himself a squirm and a huffed laugh as he caught a ticklish spot. Moving down further, he grabbed Jesse's soft hips, thumbs pushing in as he massaged. “You are so strong here too. And you have the most glorious ass I've ever laid eyes on. The first time I saw it framed by those ridiculous leather chaps, I wanted to take a bite out of you.”

“Knew those chaps would do me good someday…” Jesse mumbled, sounding content and a touch dazed. Hanzo laughed softly, “Perhaps another time I will request that you wear nothing but them…” Jesse's cock gave an interested twitch, which Hanzo filed away for later. For now, he moved both hands to Jesse's thigh, squeezing the muscle appreciatively. 

“I love feeling these thighs around my waist when I fuck you, feeling the power here and knowing that it's all mine.” There was a covetous tone in his praise, and as he slid down, he nuzzled just between Jesse's thighs, narrowly avoiding his cock. Lips pressed gentle kisses to the tender insides of those lovely hairy legs. 

Jesse's knee jerked, almost kneed him in the nose, so Hanzo sat back and groped for the second set of cuffs, managing with oil-slick hands to rip open the velcro. A kiss was dropped to Jesse's ankle before the strap was secured around it, the other leg quickly being put into place to match. Now Jesse was truly trapped, legs and arms bound wide for Hanzo's enjoyment. The soft moan that Jesse let slip told Hanzo that he approved too. 

It would be a lie to say that this was entirely for Jesse's sake. Hanzo loved the quiet breaths and moans and wriggles he urged from his lover. It made him feel more powerful than when he had a bow in his hands. 

“Pumpkin, you're killing me…” Jesse groaned as Hanzo worked his way back upwards just as slowly, nuzzles and kisses dancing across Jesse's skin. Hanzo hummed, didn't let the obvious plea or the obscene jut of Jesse's fully hard cock rush him.

“I think there is a reason the French refer to it as ‘the little death’, and you are my masterpiece.” Hanzo purred.

Grabbing a damp cloth, Hanzo wiped his hands clear of excess oil residue and picked up the bottle of lube, settling back in his spot between Jesse's thighs. Coating his fingers thoroughly, Hanzo dropped his hand and began to tease at Jesse's hole once more. “And this…” he purred, fingertips dancing small circles around the ring. 

“Darlin, please don't wax poetic about my asshole…” Jesse pleaded pitifully, the blush on his cheeks long since migrated down to his shoulders and chest. Dipping the tip of his index finger past the rim, Hanzo chuckled fondly. “And why not? You've got such a sweet hole...so tight yet so willing to open up for me…” as if to prove his point, Hanzo pushed his finger all the way in, getting a gasp in return. “You bloom open for me like an orchid.”

Jesse groaned and jerked at his bonds half-heartedly. Hanzo got the feeling he'd be hiding his face in his hands if he could. Withdrawing momentarily, Hanzo added a second finger and slipped back in, petting Jesse's inner walls in a sweet apology for embarrassing him. “My cock is always glad to sink deep so I can seed you, make you mine in the deepest recesses of your body.”

“Hanzoooooooo!” Jesse cried, mortification and arousal visibly fighting for supremacy. He was beautiful all the time, but like this, Hanzo felt especially grateful. “Very well. I'll move on to your dick.” 

Jesse squeaked, honest to God squeaked when Hanzo's other hand grasped his shaft, slippery with lube, and began to stroke slow and sweet from root to tip. “Of all the American stereotypes, you had to exceed this one by far.” Hanzo was truly in awe of Jesse's cock, his appreciation reflected in the reverence with which he spoke. “It's so big...I wonder if it could even fit inside me. Sometimes I think about you bending me over and working me open for ages before sliding inside, but no matter how much you prep me, it'll hurt so damn good, and I'll feel the shape of you inside me for days.” 

Jesse cussed and writhed in his grasp, panting a litany of “oh Hanzo, baby, please, wanna be so good for you…”

Jesse's cock throbbed in his grasp and Hanzo realized that his lover was getting close. Bending down, he trailed his lips over Jesse's belly, sucking pink marks into the soft skin. “I love your belly. It's soft and warm-” 

“Han, y’don’t hafta…”

“I know.” Hanzo interrupted almost sternly. “I know…” he added a touch more softly when Jesse's body flinched at the tone. “You must believe me when I tell you that this...this is part of you and it's so sexy I can't handle it sometimes.” Jesse went still then, mouth hanging open as he panted. 

“Yer serious…” he breathed.

Hanzo moaned and thrust his own erection against Jesse's balls and cock. “I am.” There was no room for argument. 

“You are so handsome.” Fingers crooked inside of Jesse, grazing his prostate. Jesse's body jerked in time with Hanzo's stroking inside and outside. “Kind and clever, yet utterly ruthless on the field.”

“Han I'm not….” 

Thumb danced against the drooling head of Jesse's cock. “Every inch of you is perfect.”

“Don't….that's not…”

Sweat prickled up on Jesse's skin, making him glow in the warm lamp light from the nightstand. 

Fingers spread and thrust inside him, massaging that rough spot with lazy intensity. “It's true, Jesse McCree. Every word. You are magnificent and stunning and worth every word of praise.”

Hanzo wasn't even stroking his cock at this point - just giving Jesse a slick sleeve to fuck into - and honestly he didn't need to. Jesse squirmed on his fingers as far as his bonds would allow, hips fucking up in desperate little thrusts. 

“I love you, Jesse.”

The words just came of their own volition, without giving Hanzo's brain a chance to throttle them back. Jesse came a bare moment later, voice rough as he cried out in desperate ecstasy. 

Hanzo squeezed and stroked gently, urging each and every last spurt of cum to splatter against Jesse's belly. 

“Need to see you,” Jesse mumbled in a daze. Hanzo was quick to comply as he carefully withdrew his fingers and reached up to slip the blindfold up and over Jesse's forehead. Jesse blinked at him, pupils blown wide and eyes red-rimmed from tears. 

“Cum on me. Wanna watch you.”

Well that was not quite what Hanzo had been expecting, but he wasn't of a mind to argue either. Smearing his palm through the mess on Jesse's belly, Hanzo smirked and held up his hand for Jesse to see, before grasping himself and stroking quickly. 

“Where do you want it?” he panted, a blush riding high on his own aristocratic features. Jesse licked his lips, a smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. “On my stomach, seein as you like it so much. Mark me up babe.”

A thrill jolted through Hanzo's frame, and it only took a few more strokes before the coil of heat in his belly drew too tight and sprang free, ropes of semen streaking along Jesse's belly and chest, Jesse's name on his lips. 

In the aftermath, Hanzo barely remembered ripping open the velcro cuffs to let Jesse loose, but when he fully came to, he realized that he must've, seeing as he was cuddled up against his lover, Jesse's belly mostly wiped clean.   
Lips brushed tenderly along his forehead, Hanzo humming in lazy pleasure. 

“Hey Han?”

“Mmmh?”

“Did you mean it?”

Hanzo might have growled that he'd not have done all that if he didn't mean it, but for the twinge of vulnerability in Jesse's voice. “Of course. Every word.”

Jesse made a quiet noise of consideration before speaking up once more. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
